I. Field of the Invention
This invention is titled “Emergency and Disabled Persons Communication Business Model Algorithm and Method and Apparatus”. This title was selected as this invention is an Algorithm involving a step by step method as explained and defined by the Court of Appeals for the Federal Circuit in State Street Bank & Trust Co. v. Signature Financial Group, Inc. in which the Court stated “—every step-by-step process, be it electronic or chemical or mechanical involves an algorithm in the broad sense of the term—”. It is also a method and a means or apparatus.
This invention is in the general fields of alarms and communications monitoring and activation systems and equipment;                The invention is more particularly in the fields of silent alarms, emergency and invalid monitoring, and silent activation of telephones and the like;        The invention is even more particularly directed to the field of activation of alarms or monitoring or communication devices which are activated overtly, or covertly, by merely disturbing or imparting motion to an article or communication circuitry.        
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many emergency alarm and monitoring systems and communication devices, too numerous to detail here. All heretofore available emergency alarm and monitoring systems require installation of elaborate telephone or other equipment.
Additionally, all heretofore known or available alarm or monitoring systems required a reasonable degree of mental/physical coordination for the pressing of buttons, or the like.
The present invention requires only a minute ability to contact, or move, an object in order to sound an alarm or monitor a location, give the location, enable one at a distance from the location to know the location, and obtain knowledge of activities at the location sending the alarm or being monitored. The manner in which the present invention works is that a telephone or the like is activated by means of an impact or motion-sensing switch or the like.
The prior art known to me is contained in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,237,344; 4,453,043; 4,137,429; 5,465,296; 5,475,750; 5,475,751; 5,742,666; 5,896,565; 6,100,811; and Re. 34,677. Importantly, the prior art includes my U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,259,787 B1 AND 6,263,069 B1. This statement of the prior art is not intended as an information disclosure document, but merely a series of references from which one interested in this field may get a general understanding of the art.
While the prior art shows various methods of activating telephones and the like, the present invention is novel, unique and useful in a variety of applications. Particularly, but not necessarily exclusively, the following are novel, unique and useful elements:                1. The use of switching devices such as the mercury-free switches as produced by Select Controls of Oceanside, N.Y., magnetic reed switches such as are available from Aleph International of San Fernando, Calif., and the novel, unique and useful new disturbance activated switches which I have conceived and developed in connection with the other features of this overall algorithm, method and apparatus;        2. The use of multiple motion activator elements to activate a single, or multiple, emergency telephone(s);        3. A latching relay circuit which prevents deactivation of an activated circuit for a predetermined time;        4. The ability to activate a telephone by a variety of contact means;        5. The ability to activate and use emergency telephones and the like when engaged in another activity without any distraction from the other activity;        6. The revolutionary novel, useful, and unique wireless signaling and emergency messaging system completely disclosed below; and        7. The use of a customary household telephone for general telephone communication purposes with the added feature of an emergency line which automatically dials to an emergency response center upon disturbance of a remote household item or other device and with a multiplicity of such items, all of which may be either overtly or covertly activated resulting in an algorithm for complete surveillance.        